


Now The Devil Won't Leave Me Alone

by CartoonQueen1432



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonQueen1432/pseuds/CartoonQueen1432
Summary: When Oswald is sent back to Arkham Asylum, He quickly learns that a lot has changed since his last stay. The biggest change is Jerome Valeska, who has crowned himself the king of Arkham and is always in need of entertainment. With no more allies and Martin's life on the line, Oswald offers himself up for his 'king' to do what he wants with him. Their deal ends up having much more dangerous consequences than Oswald imagined. How will Oswald survive after dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight?





	1. It's Almost Like I Found A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title for story and chapter is based on "Turn Off The Lights" by Panic! At The Disco.

**Cold**. That's the first thing Oswald noticed when he woke up. He was cold and his clothes felt thinner than he remembered. He opened eyes his eyes and everything is gray apart from the bright white spot above him. Oswald wills his eyes to focus and scan the room he seemed to be in. the white spot started to become a rectangle fluorescent light fixture on the ceiling way above him. The rest of the room started to form as well, the walls were two different shades of gray with a light gray on the ceiling and upper half of the room with the lower half being a dark gray till you got to the stained white floor. There's a desk and chair across from him, and he's laying on a very unconformable and very familiar cot. Oswald suddenly sits up and lets out a quick hiss as his bad leg didn't like the sudden move at all.

“Where... Where am I” The King of Gotham whispered to himself as he peers down at his clothes, black and white stripes with a numbered patch poorly pinned on. _Arkham Asylum_. He's back in Arkham Asylum. But why? Oswald vainly tried to tell himself that he's just in a nightmare but between cold emitting from the cement walls and the muffled screams echoing down the hall on the other side of the large metal door in front of him, He knows damn well that he's wide awake. “How is this happening? How the hell did I get here?!” Oswald puts his hands on the sides of head as he tries to think, tries to remember what happened. He's just about to start hyperventilating when he recalls the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

“ _Liar! Victor Zsasz is a liar! I will kill you!” Oswald was being arrested for the murder of Martin. A charge so outrageous that he nearly busted his gut laughing in Jim's somber face. Jim should have known better. Both men knew Oswald would have never raised a hand to the innocent orphan boy, let alone kill him in cold blood. “You blew that kid sky-high.” Victor's words and straight face sobered Oswald right up. “What?” Oswald was dumbfounded. How could Zsasz say that?! He knew about the staged car bomb from the beginning and Oswald sent Victor himself to send Martin to safely outside of Gotham. Why was his best man betraying him like this?! “You blew that bip-squeak to kingdom come...and I'll testify to that. I ain't taking the rap for no kid murder.”_

_Everything clicked together at once for Oswald, Victor foolishly blamed Oswald for Carmine Falcon's murder so now he's switching sides with Sofia Falcon to take everything he worked so hard for away from him. The shorter man pushed Jim to the side as he lunged at the assassin. It takes two officers to hold Oswald at bay and carry him away kicking and screaming. The now former king of Gotham can't recall what happened between then and now but his best guess is that he was heavily sedated by the G.C.P.D. because of how wild with anger he was before being brought to Arkham to be stripped and shoved into this fresh hell he's woken up to._

Once Oswald collected his thoughts and lets the reality of the situation set in, the roaring anger and hatred he felt before returns in full force. “Traitors! Every last one of them!” The Penguin growls as he stands up and hobble to the metal door to bang the heel of his hand on it as to emphasize his threats. “I will flay her alive! And Gordon! And Zsasz! And..!” The sound of a metal pipe being banged interrupts the furious man's ranting, whether it was to shut him up or get his attention, he wasn't sure yet. “Hey buddy, relax...” a low purring voice makes Oswald spin around on his good leg into his room. He was alone in the single-person cell, so he assumed the voice was from one of the new 'neighbors'. “Do not. Talk. To me!” He decided to look up at the ceiling as he said that until he found out where the voice was coming from.

“No, I get it. This place is full of loonies. I just thought we could help each other out.” As the male voice spoke, Oswald follows it to a vent grate on the lower part of his room. He gets on his knees to look through the grate. He can see into the similar room next to him but the speaker is just out of his field of view. Oswald lets out a small condescending laugh. “And how can you help me?” “Well, not to toot my own horn but I'm a very...resourceful fellow so toot. Toot, toot.” The neighbor laughs at his own immature joke. The maniacal giggle turns Oswald's blood into ice. “I know that laugh...” A strong chill set into the black-haired man's bones that isn't from the cement floor. Suddenly Jerome's grotesquely scarred face emerges in front of the grate in his room to meet Oswald's eyes. “What do ya say? I'll be your best pal.” Oswald can do nothing but lay there with his jaw almost on the floor. “Come on, Give me a smile.” Jerome fucking Valeska. The craziest man Gotham had ever met was not only in Arkham with him. His fucking room was right next to Oswald's room with vent between them so the ginger manic could fuck with him whenever he wanted to. **He truly was in hell.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a short first chapter to get myself motivated. I know how most of the story will go but I'm still trying to figure out how to write the beginning parts to get the ball rolling. I hope you enjoy this odd pairing as much as I do. Nygmobblepot will be coming too.


	2. I Put The Offer Out

Oswald woke up the next morning to a guard opening his door and sternly telling him to go to the mess hall for breakfast.

He wasn't sure what happened after his encounter with the ginger manic, he assumed he told his “best pal” that he was still feeling the effects of tranquilizers and quickly went back to bed. He's not even sure that he fell back to sleep as all he remembers is staring up at the gray ceiling. It still felt like a endless nightmare. Oswald tried not to think about it but as he limped through the halls of the asylum, which seems to have a newer coat of paint since his last stay, his stomach churned with worry. Jerome Valeska may be only half of Oswald's age, but the boy's body count was just as high as his count, maybe even higher. The raven haired man knew he shouldn't even be associating with someone so unstable and unpredictable but fate hasn't been so kind and caring for Oswald as of late. Now that red head has shown interest in him, He doesn't think he'll be able to avoid Jerome for long. Arkham looks massive on the outside but once you're inside, it's truly suffocating.

 As Oswald was shoved through the mess hall gate, He scanned the population of the large beige room. The last time he was imprisoned here, it felt more like an adult daycare center than an prison for the criminally insane. Many patients were either reduced to child-like husks of themselves through Dr. Strange's “therapy sessions” or were already that way when they were arrested and just thrown in with the higher risk inmates because the staff couldn't be bothered to care. This time around, Oswald can see that the low risk inmates had either a different eating schedule than the high risk, or they were put in a different room entirely. It appeared to be a regular prison mess hall. Two guards walked up and down the rows of metal picnic tables opposite of each other for ensure none of the inmates fought each other, as opposed to babysitting them like before.

People were talking among themselves with cohesive adult conversations that Oswald never thought could be possible in a place like this. He could almost appreciate being locked up with (mostly) sound-minded people like himself but that also meant everybody in the room could be just as dangerous as him and that meant he had to be extra careful with how he dealt with his fellow inmates. Oswald makes his way to the other side of the room as several inmates shot predatory glaces towards him, sizing up the former king. He made an effort to keep his head up high as he limped past them to the lunch line, His prideful display faulting slightly only when he catches a glimpse of red hair dart behind a pillar in his peripheral vision before he regains himself.

As Oswald goes down the line, he noticed right away that the food had gotten less than lukewarm by the time he got there. If he wanted a hot meal, he would either ask the guards to get him a little early (which was very unlikely) or force himself to walk faster which will be hell on his bad leg but Oswald would first stave to death than even think about eating the slop they serve here cold. Oswald is close to the end of the line when he hears Jerome's short laugh directly behind him. He quickly spins his head only to be met by the thin barrier wall that kept the inmates protected and in order as they got their food. Oswald knew Jerome was on the other side though, he knew that ginger was waiting for him since last night and now, as the raven-haired man exited the lunch line, Jerome emerged from his hiding place and stood right in front of the shorter man breaking the last protective barrier between them.

 “Morning, Pengy.” Jerome greeted Oswald with rather chipper tone and a big Chelsea smile. “Did ya sleep well?” Oswald felt like he had been frozen by Victor's ice ray. His mouth dried up as it hung open. The mobster had tried to prepare himself for this meeting, he really did, but nothing could truly prepare him for the demented aura that surrounded the 6-foot tall man. “G-Good Morning. I...slept just fine. How about you?” Oswald wasn't sure how much Jerome enjoyed small talk, but he couldn't think of anything better in this situation. Thankfully the question just made his neighbor's grin grow wider and snake his long toned arm around the older man's shoulders.

 “That's awful sweet of you to ask, Oswald. I slept great!” Jerome makes Oswald move out from the front of the line with his lunch tray (why did they let they stand there for so long?) and walks him to his table. “I fell asleep a little if you left me hanging last night...” Oswald was ready to defend himself when Jerome made an “ah” sound to interrupt him. “... Not that I could blame you. Jimbo had to have used some strong shit to knock **you** out, you little spit-fire.” Jerome laughed and Oswald had to chuckle in agreement. “He probably doubled the dose just for the hell of it.” Oswald grimly said mostly to himself than anything.

 The two men approached an almost full table that had just one seat open at the end. Oswald guessed right away that the seat was Jerome's before he came looking for him. “Here we are.” Jerome took his arm off Oswald and motioned for the older man to sit in the empty spot. “Take a load off, Pengy! Give that bum leg of your a rest.” Oswald didn't need to be told twice as the hard cement floor was already bothering his leg, so he places his tray on the tables and slide into the seat while trying to mask his discomfort.

 Jerome went to the opposite side of the table to stand next to the guy sitting directly across from Oswald. The man was as wide as three Oswalds put together and seemed slightly taller than Jerome but as the clown stood there and dramatically cleared his throat, the large man literally jumped out of his seat and stared at Jerome with wide fearful eyes as he asked what he could do for him. “For now, you could get lost so my friend and I can chat. I'll think of something better for you later.” Jerome's eyes glistened with glee as he watch the much bigger man nearly trip over his own feet to follow his orders. Oswald was in shock and awe at the scene he just witnessed. “What the hell was that?” “Oh that? That was just typical encounter with a loyal subject. Part of the day in the life of a king.”

 “A king?” Oswald repeated in a quizzical tone. Jerome did have a literal cult outside of Arkham but surely he couldn't gain that type of power and control from in here. “Yeah!” Jerome grinned at Oswald. “You know how you run Gotham, or used to run Gotham with an iron fist?” The mention of losing Gotham severely dampen Oswald's mood, but he forced himself to swallow his anger for now. He needed to be hospitable to the 'king'. “I run this place the same way although I like to have more **fun** with my subjects.” Oswald didn't like the way Jerome said 'fun' or the evil smirk he had while saying it.

 “Well surely you don't expect me to 'bow' to you just because you claim to be the king of Arkham, **friend**. I'm afraid I'm too much of a spitfire for that.” Oswald reused the nickname Jerome gave him moments ago. Oswald knew that talk was very cheap in Gotham. You had to prove yourself to be worthy of any throne and, so far, the only thing Jerome has proven to Oswald is his illusions of grandeur. Jerome noticed to sourness in Oswald's words and cackled. “Aww. did I hit a nerve there, Ozzie? I was just stating the facts. You lost your crown fair and square.” The matter-of-fact tone in Jerome's words finally flared up Oswald's temper to the point of no return.

 "There was nothing **fair** about what happened to me!” Oswald stood up and slammed his fist on the table. “Do you think being manipulated is **fair**!? You think having me locked away for something I didn't do is **fair**!? Tell me, you ginger snap, what was “fair and square” about **that**!?” Jerome held the same devious smirk on his scarred face during the entirety of Oswald's rant. The mobster was seconds away from shacking the ginger manic to death with his spork. Suddenly Jerome stands up as well and stares into Oswald's blue eyes. Jerome's green eyes were fulled with an emotion Oswald hadn't seen directed towards him since the early days of working with Fish, Lust. “God you're so hot when you're angry.”

 “What?” Oswald was dumbfounded but quickly connected the dots in his head. Jerome **wanted** to get Oswald angry. Jerome **knew** which buttons to press to get a rise out of him. Jerome thought Oswald was hot. This is weirder than Oswald had ever imagined. Jerome leaned over to growl in Oswald's ear. “I wish I could bone you right here on this fucking table.” Shit. This is extremely weirder than Oswald had imagined. A million thoughts ran through Oswald's mind before Jerome placed his hand on his shoulder.

 “But... I won't because I can tell you're not the slut that puts out on the first date.” Oswald let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Jerome pushed Oswald's shoulder down slightly for him to sit back down. Oswald did sit down but Jerome didn't. Instead, he pushed the long-forgotten trays to the side, laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on the table to hold his chin up on his hands. “You're a modest man...” He paused to put a devious smirk back on his face. “And I like em modest. It's a rare treat in this day and age but once I find it, I savor it for as long as possible.”

 “I... I didn't realize you were interested in men...” Oswald shuddered at his own unease. Jerome was a very unpredictable man, and he was very close to Oswald's face. “Well, life's too short to put a limit on whom you fuck. Take it from a guy who already died once. Just go out and fuck anyone you want!” Jerome laughed before adding, “I almost understand why my mom was such a whore! Well...almost. She still deserved to die.” Jerome continued laughing. Oswald just sat there wishing the floor would suddenly open up under him to free him from this hell.

 Jerome's laughter slows down to a stop. “But I still have my own rules to sex. Ones that I enforce around here as well.” “And what could those entail?” Oswald hated how hopeful he felt when he heard that. He should know that any kind of 'rules' Jerome Valeska would come up with would be the most fucked things he would hear in his life.

“Always ask first. No means No. Don't be a pushy prick with your prick.” Jerome slightly flopped his head side to side with each rule, and he giggled after saying the last one.

 Oswald was baffled by Jerome for the third time today and it was still morning. With all the chaos that seemed to seep from the clown's pores, the fact that he could come up with something so simple and reasonable could be defined as a fucking miracle. “That's...surprisingly considerate of you.” Oswald fully relaxed for the first time this morning. Once he realized Jerome could be reasoned with (in a sense), The dread that felt like cement in his gut dissolved away. “Sex is more fun when the person you're fucking is just as into it as you.” Jerome winked at Oswald.

 “And you want me...in that way. Like what? A one-night-stand?” Oswald wasn't confident in sex. He was still a virgin apart from deep throating some of Mooney's clients when he was younger. However, he was confident in negotiations and was willing to do anything to survive and thrive. That's something everyone seems to forgot about Oswald Cobblepot. You can push him down 100 times, and he'll get up 100 times.

 “Oh, Pengy...” Jerome unlaced his fingers to hold his chin and pressed his forehead against Oswald's. “Do you really think I'm that kind of guy? I want you both in my lap and by my side until Gotham collapses under her own madness.” Jerome gave Oswald's nose a light peck and giggled as he finally sat down in his seat. **That** was what Oswald expected from the ginger menace. A fiery force of madness thinly hidden behind boyish charm. The Devil disguised in angelic garments.

 “That is a...tempting offer. One I will need some time to think over.” Jerome briefly stared aimlessly at the table in front of him and nodded in agreement. “Tell you what...” He looked back at Oswald and began talking with his hand like a used car salesman. “How about you give me two weeks to convince you. That should give you plenty of time to think.” If this was a normal dating offer, Oswald would have needed much more time than that but nothing in Gotham was normal. Oswald just needed enough time to explore all his options. “Three weeks...and if you convince me to join you, The first I'll do is give you a blowjob. Deal?” The damned smirk spread across Jerome's face again. Oswald had a feeling he would be seeing it often these days. “Deal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! Thank you for all the kudos. Next chapter will have sexy bits, I promise.


	3. Putting on A Show

The next three weeks of Oswald Cobblepot's life was so full to the brim with sanity-testing moments that he's surprised he didn't murder anyone yet. His therapy sessions consisted of his doctor (who totally printed out his degree and hadn't stepped foot in a school since 3rd grade) trying to gaslight him into believing he really did kill Martin and resisting the strong urge to bash the four-eyed prick's face into a bloody mush on the metal desk in-between them. 

Oswald also had a problem with the 6ft ginger shadow that seemed to linger over him wherever he went. Every day, from when he wakes up for breakfast to lights-out, the shorter man can feel Jerome encroaching into his personal space more and more. The manic endlessly detailed his desires to free Gotham of her sanity and his very inappropriate thoughts about Oswald. The way the clown has already planned his "partnership" with The Penguin gave Oswald the sinking suspicion that Jerome won't take 'no' for an answer but Oswald was confident that the young man won't physically force himself on Oswald. He'd seen the disgust and anger in his green eyes whenever a rapist would try to get on his good side. 

Which brought up another problem for Oswald, Jerome Valeska really did own Arkham Asylum. Sure, there's a warden and a handful of guards that wouldn't dare follow orders from a mad man like Valeska but the rest of the asylum was under the clown's gloved thumb. Inmates bend over backward for the sadistic red-head to gain a favor like a phone call to the outside or an extra hour in the courtyard. Oswald had seen what happened to the unfortunate souls that earn the make-shift King of Arkham's wrath. Some were “lucky” enough for Jerome to just beat the shit out of them but the inmates that really piss him would either have longer “therapy sessions” than normal, or they disappear altogether with the last mention of them being from the guards snickering to each other about they have one less psycho to worry about. 

He combats Jerome's constant whispering in his ears with thoughts of Martin being safe from Sofia, living with a happy and healthy family far away from Gotham. Oswald never thought he would get so attached to the mute orphan, he knew the risks he would expose himself and Martin to. Still, he let his emotions control him yet again and the poor boy is caught in the crossfire. Carmine would truly be disappointed in Sofia and what she’s doing to their family name.

Every night, just after light out, Jerome has him men gather up a handful of inmates to ‘perform’ for him. Anything they can come up with to amuse their sadistic king: singing, fucking, jokes, self-mutilation, or mutilation in general. Jerome has forced Oswald to the ‘talent show’ several times to ask him if he’s decided to join him. Oswald always said no and Jerome would say ‘better luck next time, huh?” while his men force him to stay till the end of the show. Tonight was one of those times.

As Oswald limped into the room, Jerome was already sitting at the back table facing outwards and there was a crowd of people on each side of the table. “Well look who it is! Nice of ya to join us, King Pengy.” Jerome stared down Oswald as his men brought the older man up to him. “Speaking of joining, your three weeks is just about up so tell me, will you be joining me or will I have to step up my Persuasion game?” Jerome’s smile told Oswald that he was cornered. Martin’s life hung by a tread outside Arkham and Oswald’s sanity hung by a thread inside Arkham. The only way he was gonna get himself and Martin out of this mess...was for him to play along.

Oswald took a deep breath. “Aright, Jerome. I will join you.” suddenly the room exploded with cheers from Jerome’s lackeys. Jerome laughs seemed to cut through the sound. “That’s the spirit! I knew you would come around...And, speaking of coming…I believe you own me a blowjob.” The crowd around them was full of snickers and wolf whistles. Jerome bit his scarred lip slightly while he lustfully watched Oswald go agape. Blowing mobster under a table was one thing. Oswald was completely hidden. Oswald would never, under normal circumstances, agree to public sex like this. 

“What!? Here?!”  
“Why not!? It’s not like we’ll get in trouble! Plus it’ll be like the old day where to ‘consummate’ a marriage, the couple had to fuck right there at the altar for everybody to see!”  
“That’s...probably not how it happened and besides, we’re not married!”  
“Two kings joining forces to run and ruin Gotham. It’s symbolic!”

Oswald gave up his protest as Jerome’s mind was set in stone. Oswald calmly got on his knees in front of Jerome and spread them til most of the pressure was off his bad leg. “My, My...Ain't that a pretty sight. You been in this position before, Pengy?” 

Jerome spread his legs as well as he unbuttoned his uniform pants. “A snitch that knows only one way of getting information from someone isn't a good snitch at all.” Oswald replied with a small smirk. The smirk vanished when Jerome pulled out his hard 9-inch cock. "Oh I bet you know how to use that pretty mouth of yours for anything," Jerome chuckled breathily." but I want to see it for myself." The crowd started getting rowdy and loud. Oswald tried tuning them out by focusing on the sound of his breathing. 

Oswald got close to the redhead's cock and gave the head a lick as he massaged the balls. He wrapped his lips around the head, The warm and heavy feeling in his mouth took him back to his umbrella boy days as Fish often had Oswald 'service' the clients she couldn't do herself to seal a deal. His nose buried itself in Jerome's pubes as deepthroated ginger while fondling his balls.He could tell Jerome wasn’t the type of foreplay. 

Oswald moaned loudly and purposefully, sending pleasurable vibrations up Jerome's shaft. Jerome grunted as he grabbed a handful of Oswald's hair and started to fuck the mobster's face. “Fuck...you’re so good…” Jerome's moans were a strange mixture of moaning, heavy panting and random bursts of laughter. It wasn’t long before Jerome’s thrusts became short and sloppy. “Gonna...Come…” Jerome held Oswald's head tight against him as he came. Oswald was forced to swallow every drop of Jerome's come before the redhead let go of his head. “Don’t ever make me do that again…” Oswald said to Jerome, mostly because he refused to look around at anyone else in the room.

The smile on Jerome’s face was more goofy and relaxed than Oswald had even seen it. The smile stayed put as Jerome tucked himself back into his pants, stood up, and helped Oswald up off his knees. “Would you like me to return the favor now?” Jerome laughed hysterically as a mortified look spread across Oswald. Jerome grabbed the older man’s cheeks to pull him in for a kiss, the taste of himself still on Oswald’s lips. “I’ll take care of ya some other time. Right now it’s time for all us heathens to go to our rooms and go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I've never written any kind of smut so the anxiety got to me but I finally got past it. :)


End file.
